


watch dog

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: Wolffe blinked purposefully, trying to keep the tiredness at bay. He needed to look over his Pack and his buir, he needed to keep them safe until their transport came.
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813846
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	watch dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forestgreengirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/gifts).



> might be ooc, but honestly who cares
> 
> for vox, my vod'ika <3

Wolffe blinked purposefully, trying to keep the tiredness at bay. He needed to look over his Pack and his _buir_ , he needed to keep them safe until their transport came. Sinker shifted in his sleep, his forehead pressing into Comet’s stomach as he moved. A small curl of contentment found its way to Wolffe’s stomach as he watched his Pack sleep. He rubbed at his eye and adjusted his grip on the blaster, scanning their surroundings and trying to find something to keep his alert.

Sound from his blind side caught his attention and he turned his head, watching as his General slowly came out of his meditation. “ _Ad_ , you should have switched guard duty by now,” Plo said, resting a hand on Wolffe’s knee.

“I’m okay, _Buir_ ,” Wolffe said. “I’m letting them sleep, they deserve it."

“ _Ad’ika_ ,” Plo said softly, “you need to rest as well.” Wolffe blinked back the tiredness once more and shook his head. “If you do not want to wake up the Pack, I will take the guard.”

“That isn’t necessary, _Buir_ ,” Wolffe replied.

Plo moved so that he was directly in Wolffe’s line of sight, placing a clawed hand on Wolffe’s left cheek. “ _Ad_ , I will take guard. You do not have to sleep if you don’t need, but join our Pack to rest.” Wolffe leaned into the hand and sighed, eyes fluttering slightly. “Warthog,” Plo said, reaching out a hand to the nearest Pack member.

Warthog was awake quickly, looking around the clearing they’d set up as he sat up, his gaze handing on Wolffe and Plo. “ _Buir_? Commander?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

Wolffe opened his mouth to tell him to go back to sleep, but his _buir_ beat him to it. “Wolffe needs to rest, do you mind taking watch?” he asked. Wolffe huffed quietly. Warthog nodded and sat up, rolling his shoulders. “Thank you, _ad_ ,” Plo said, nodding his head in appreciation. “Come on, _ad’ika_ ,” he said to Wolffe. “You need to rest.”

Wolffe let himself be guided to lie down in the Kel Dor’s lap, blaster placed to the side where his helmet sat. He hummed softly as claws scratched at his scalp gently. “ _Vor entye, Buir_ ,” he breathed out.

“ _Ba’gedet’ye, ner ad’ika_ ,” Plo responded, a smile in his voice. Wolffe stared up at his _buir_ , listening to the soft noises of his Pack breathing and of Warthog loading his blaster nearby. “Sleep now, _ad_ , Warthog and I will take care of the Pack.”

Wolffe fought the wave of tiredness for all of a few moments before he nodded sluggishly, closing his eyes. He thought he heard Plo mutter something in Mando’a, but he was already too far into falling asleep to properly process the words. The Pack was safe with their _buir_ , he would protect them as Wolffe slept.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Mando'a:  
> buir - parent  
> ad - child  
> ad'ika - little child  
> vor entye - thank you (lit. 'i accept a debt')  
> ba'gedet'ye - you're welcome


End file.
